Please Save Me
by supergleek10
Summary: That night at Scandles, Blaine didn't stop, he raped Kurt. Sebastian just happens to come right at the end of the rape and is there for Kurt. Kurt be distraught with being raped can't leave Sebastian, he is now his everything. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. The Rape

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee none of it is mine.**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** This is a Kurt and Sebastian story. I know that there are story that Blaine rapes Kurt and I wanted to try one. Please review to let me know what you think.**

** Warnings: Horrible Graphic Rape**

We are walking out of Scandals and Blaine is hanging on to me, telling me how much he loves Scandals and wants to live here forever and help people. "Well you could help people start a fire with that breath of yours."

Blaine pouts at me. "Aww, but Kurtie I only had one beer." I know that he has had more than one beer, from all the alcohol that Sebastian has been slipping Blaine. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say Blaine." We make it to the car, and I open the back and trying to get it set-up for Blaine when Blaine's on top of me. "See Blaine you are drunk." I tease him lightly, but when I look up I see something dark in Blaine's eyes. The normal honeys colored eyes are now dark brown and looking me up and down. "Um, Blaine, please get off me, so I can take you home." I sigh relief when Blaine gets off me, but it's short lived.

As soon as I'm out of the car, Blaine is pulling me by the waist and throwing me on the ground. "Ow, Blaine what are you doing?" That dark look is still in Blaine's eyes and now I'm starting to get scarred. Blaine straddles my waist and I start to squirms trying to get away, but that seems to encourage him more. "No, please Blaine get off of me, please." I start crying.

"Stop crying, now!" I try to stop my cries, but I can't and that only makes Blaine madder. "Shut up, all you ever do is fucking talk, with that whinny, bitchy, girlie voice and I hate it, so shut the fuck up." Blaine starts pulling off his clothes and then starts working on mine. "Another thing I fucking hate is your clothes, the way you fucking dress, no wonder Karofsky went after you." Now lying with nothing on and Blaine on top of me and with the mention of my past bulling I feel helpless and I'm still crying, screaming, and trying to get Blaine off of me.

"What did I tell you shut the fuck up?" Blaine then takes his fist and smashes it into my jaw. The worst pain I've ever felt in my life and I hear a sickening crack. Blaine takes my jaw in his hands and presses into my jaw; I see white and black spots from the pain. "Looks broken, but it will shut you up." Blaine looks satisfied with himself. I feel bile start to rise in the back of my throat.

Blaine drops my jaw. Blaine starts to pull back and I'm hopeful that it's over, but because the universe is out to get me, Blaine shoves himself into me without warning. The pain is even worse than my jaw. It feels like my whole being is ripped in two. I am still trying to get away and the tears are so heavy I can barely see anything. I trying screaming, but I can't move my jaw. I feel something sticky and gross in side of me. I take my arms and wipe tears away. I look down and see what appear to be Blaine's sperm and my blood. At the site I'm ready to pass out, but Blaine turns me around and smacks my ass, so hard that the pain from that, my jaw and being rape, I finally pass out.


	2. Sebastian Comes

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee none of it is mine.**

** All mistakes are mine.**

**I wrote about Kurt having a broken jaw, and I did some research and I didn't get much but I did the best I could. Please review to let me know what you think.**

** Warnings: mentions of graphic rape. **

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Bear cub and I were talking while we were walking out of Scandals. He was telling me about his time at McKinley, when he bullied Kurt. Listening to bear cub talk about Kurt was interesting. From the way Dave saw it, Kurt had flaws, he showed he wasn't perfect, but Blaine always acted perfect. To me it sounded like Bear cub thought something was off about Blaine. Maybe Bear cub was right, but I have too much alcohol in me to care. We walk outside. Outside I feel something off, like something terrible is happening and it's going to change my life gut feeling. I finish telling myself that I'm crazy and it's the alcohol in me talking, but I hear a blood curling scream all the way on the other side of the Scandals parking lot. Bear cub and I look at each other and run trying to find the person who screamed. The problem is that we don't hear that person again. Bear cub and I start looking through the parking lot we. We are about to give up, but there is only one car to look behind and when we don't we are met with the most horrific site ever, leaving me sober.

I see a naked Blaine lying on top of a naked Kurt. Kurt's jaw is hanging in a crooked way, which shows that it's broken. There are tears running down Kurt's face, Blaine is pulling out of him and I see sperm and blood coming out of Kurt. I want to vomit at the site and one look at Bear cub show that he's not doing so well either. Kurt looks like he just passed out. Blaine stands up and pulls on his clothes. I pull Bear cub behind the car and watch Blaine walk away like nothing happened. Once I was sure Blaine was gone, I pull Bear cub out from behind the car. "Call 9-1-1." Bear cub already has his phone out and starts calling the cops.

I run over to Kurt. He looks so fragile lying on the dirty ground naked, lying in his own blood, which seems to keep pouring out of him. I try to ignore the blood, trying to focus on keeping myself together. I shake Kurt's shoulders. His eyes open. As soon as he wakes up he starts moaning and whimpering is fear and pain. "Oh my god, Kurt." I see the pain in Kurt's eyes. I feel my heart break for him, after listening to Bear cub about bulling Kurt and see that Kurt had just been raped. I grab Kurt's hand and he starts griping my hand so hard, that I feel a snap. I think he just broke my hand. I shake my head and focus on Kurt again.

"It's going to be ok Kurt, Bear cub is calling the cops and Blaine is gone." At the mention of Blaine's name Kurt starts crying harder. I pull Kurt into my lap and take of my jacket to cover him. Kurt throws his arms around my neck. I see his blood start dripping onto my jeans. "Sh, sweetheart, I got you." I rock him back and forth, rubbing his back. "I'm not going anywhere, I have you." I coo into Kurt's ear. I feel Bear cub touch my arm.

"The ambulance should be here in ten minutes." I see and feel Kurt cower into me at the site of Bear cub.

"No, sweetheart, Bear cub is not going to hurt you. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you, sh, just keep cry sweetheart, don't hold it in." I keep cooing to Kurt. After I say I won't let anyone hurt you to Kurt, I relives that what I'm saying to Kurt is something a guy would say to their hurt boyfriend. I keep rocking and soothing Kurt for the ten minutes until the ambulance arrives. The ambulance works go to pull Kurt out of my lap, but he clings to my neck even tighter than before. Kurt's tears start coming harder. The man from the ambulance seems to be torn between getting mad at Kurt for not being easy or sympathetic at everything he just went though.

"Can I ride in the back with him?" I ask and I feel Kurt loosen his grip a tiny bit.

"Kid, I'm not allowed to do that." Again the man seems torn.

"Have you ever allowed someone is the ambulance car that was not allowed?" I ask him, he is growing on my nerves. He is standing there about to get mad at a rape victim and not allow him comfort by taking me away. "Listen we can stay here all night and do this, but we both don't want that so let's just forget about rules and we will have no problems between us." I sneer at him.

"Joe, man what are you doing, we need to get the poor kid to the hospital and you're wasting time, just let the other kid in the car. Now move!" The driver yells out to the man that's talking to me. He man grumbles under his breath fine. Again he tries to move Kurt, but Kurt won't let me. I pick Kurt up off the ground bridle style. Kurt is still wearing my jacket over him. I can see that it's proving him with some relief about not having a complete stranger see him naked.

We get into the back of the ambulance and the guy from outside stats calling in over the radio about a rape victim. I've never been around someone that was ever raped before, the only this I know about rape is for Law & Order: SVU, I know that they have to do a rape kit. Kurt is whimpering and crying. I just keep rocking him and holding him. We pull into Lima Memorial Hospital. A few nurses and a doctor come running for Kurt. The doctor is trying to pull Kurt out of my arm; Kurt is fighting and fidgeting in my arms to get away from the doctor. The doctor final pulls Kurt out of my arms and carries a very distraught Kurt into the examining part of the hospital.

Two of the three nurses follow the doctor the other one, stays with me. "Honey, look at your hand, it looks broken. Hey Carole can you come here for a minuet?" The one nurse calls over to the other.

"Yea, what's going on Stacy?" The new nurse Carole came over and something about her reminded me of someone I knew, but I wasn't too sure who I was reminded of.

"I think this boy's hand is broken, but I wanted you to double check and I'm going to take my break so I was hoping you could help this boy." Stacy seemed more than willing to leave me with the other nurse, which is fine with me. Carole seems way nicer anyway. I just want to get my hand fixed and get right back to Kurt. Stacy doesn't even wait for a replay before she is walking away.

The new nurse Carole starts walking me down a hallway on the opposite side of the hospital, the opposite side from Kurt. "I'm sorry about Stacy, she's just grumpy today." Carole smiles at me. We are now in a room and Carole takes x-rays of my hand. We sit in the one room and when we get the x-rays back, it shows that my hand had a clean break.

"Wow, clean break, but we still are going to have to put it in a cast. How did you break your hand like that?"

Carole was so nice I couldn't help myself when I said. "My friend that was raped earlier tonight broke it. He was holding onto my hand so tight when I found him." Carole smile drops.

"Oh my gosh, where is your friend?"

"He's here being examined right now."

"Oh thank goodness. You did the right thing kid in calling the cops." Carole gives me a sad smile. "Do his parents know yet?"

"No, I don't know his parents phone numbers and I felt his phone in his clothes at the site of the rape with Bear cub. Oh I completely forgot about Bear cub, I hope he's ok." Carole raises an eyebrow at the name Bear cub as saying what kind of friends do you have? "I figured that the hospital would call his parents."

"Ok, than why don't you come back out front when you get you cast on and we will call his parents." Carole is so nice, and again she reminds me of someone I know, but I can't remember. Oh well its probably not that important. A doctor comes in and quickly casts up my arm. I walk out to the front desk and go sit by Carole behind the nurse's station.

Carole has the phone and is ready to start calling the parents. "Ok what are his parent'w names?"

"I think this birth mother is dead, but I forget his step-mom's name. His father's name is Burt, Burt Hummel." I see Carole drop the phone back in it holder and starts taking deep breaths.

"What is your friend's name?" I can't follow her emotions from her face or voice.

"His name is Kurt Hummel." Carole gets tears in her eyes. That's when I relive that this is Kurt's step-mom. "You're his step-mom aren't you?"

"Yes." That starts a new round of motion. Carole has now moved me to go sit in the waiting room with her. She calls over her shoulder to the other nurses that she is taking her break. We sit down on those hard plastic chairs. Carole takes out her cell phone and calls her husband Burt. Carole only says that he needs to get down to the hospital and Burt hangs up already on his way.

"Listen when Burt gets here, he will want details from you, but don't say anything until we all are together with Kurt and the cops, ok. Now let's go see if Kurt his finished with his rape kit." We find that Kurt is just being moved into his hospital room. When we get there Carole starts crying and tries to run over to Kurt, but he pushes her away. Kurt turns to me and he stretches he arms out to me in a way of saying please come here. That's when I notice that he has something on his jaw. It's this huge metal thing that is keeping Kurt's jaw from moving. Kurt looks miserable with it on. Well that plus everything else that happened. I go over to the side of Kurt's bed and sit on it pulling Kurt into my arms. I feel the tension flow a little out of him. Kurt is about to fall asleep in my arms, when Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson, and two detectives walk into Kurt's room, leaving Kurt awake and more on edge.


	3. The Hospital Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**All my knowledge about cases on rapes are from Law & Order, so information may be wrong. Sorry if that does happen.**

**Thank you for all the review and alerts and favorites. My new thing is that if you review you will get a preview of the next chapter.**

The detectives stand at the end of the hospital bed. Burt and Carole are sitting in the hard plastic chairs on the side of Kurt's bed but agents the wall. Finn was standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable and ready to leave. Which pisses me off, how can you look at your brother after everything he has been through and still want to leave? I sitting on Kurt's bed with him now in my lap and him trying to hide his face into my shoulder, but can't because of the harness around his jaw that go all the way to the back of his head. I'm rubbing Kurt's back and rocking him trying to give him some comfort for what he is about to go through.

"Now Mr. Hummel we know that what you went through tonight was terrible and we feel terrible for this, but we need you to tell us, what has happened to you." I hear a sob for at the back of Kurt's throat. I can tell that at mention of what happened earlier and from the head gear that Kurt is going to be crying and wanting me with him. That's fine with me; I will stay with Kurt as long as he wants me to.

"We talked to your doctors and nurses that took care of you tonight, which we have got down. We also sent another deceives to go talk to David Karofsky one of the witnesses to your rape." Kurt visibly flinches. "Sorry, now all we need is your statement and you're friend's statement and we will go arrest Blaine Anderson." Kurt is now full out crying and shaking in my arms.

"Well if you can wait for Kurt to calm down a little then I can give you my statement." The deceives nod at me. "Ok so the night started out that Kurt, Blaine, and I met up at Scandals. Kurt was back and forth between sitting talking to our friend Dave and dancing with at the time his boyfriend Blaine. All night I've seen Blaine drink, which to me meant nothing, because Kurt was the designated drive, no harm if someone is sober. When Kurt left with Blaine, I and my friend Dave where talking and he was going to crash at my place, because it's in walking distance and we both were drinking. We went outside and were talking about Blaine and Kurt and what Dave thought about them, when we heard a piercing scream coming from the end of the parking lot. Dave and I started looking for the person it came from and then when we heard the scream the second time. We along came to find the end of the rape. Blaine was on top of Kurt naked and we saw blood and sperm at Kurt's entrance. I also saw Kurt's jaw hanging in a way that showed it was clearly broken. When Blaine was done he pulled on his clothes and left without giving Kurt a second look." I finish and Finn's uncomfortable expression is replaced with an angry one.

"How could you not beat that piece of shit to a pulp?" Finn aiming all his anger at me.

"Yea, cuz beating up Blaine would help the problem so much. I would have been sent to jail and I wouldn't be able to help Kurt now. If I could I would trust me."

"Well, I don't trust you." Finn was not going to even let this go I can tell.

"That's your choice, but who else would be taking care of Kurt right this minute if it wasn't for me." That takes Finn by surprise, like he didn't notice that anyone but me could go near Kurt.

The detectives cut in. "Well your statement is just like Dave, so we have the proof we need, but we still need Kurt to write down his statement." The detectives actually seem sorry about that.

I move Kurt so that I'm looking into his eyes. "Now, Kurt I know this is going to be really hard for you, but we all need you to write down everything that happened. Can you please do that?'' Kurt tries to nod yes, but the brace stops him. I need to get him a dry erase board, to make talking to him easier. The detectives give Kurt pen and paper and he writes in sloppy hand writing, that I'm sure if this was a different circumstances then Kurt would be appalled. It takes him five minutes to get through writing and he is waiting till he is finish to let the tears fall. I pull Kurt back into my arm.

"Hey shh, you're safe, you're fine, it's over they have their statement and now they are going to leave." The detectives are leaving the room with a nod the door is about to close, when it's pushed open by a doctor.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Nina Wrigley. I need to give you guys the list of Kurt's injuries. Well Kurt has many bruises and has a slight concussion. A few bruises ribs. The major injuries are a broken jaw, emotional trauma and a tear in his anus, Right now Kurt is on strong pain killers, but tomorrow when he wakes up you are going to feel the pain, but we will give you more pain killers, but not as much as today. It's going to be hard for Kurt to walk for some time and when the jaw brace comes off, he is going to need to relearn how to use it. Also therapy is need after everything Kurt has gone through." She gave a tiny smile as she walks over to Kurt's bed. "I'm sorry I have to do this Kurt, but it needs to be done." She put a clear liquid into Kurt's tube that leads to his vain. As soon as it made its way into Kurt's vain he falls asleep.

**Review=Preview**


	4. Blaine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Again I don't know anything about laws and what being arrested is like, so just please go with it.**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I wake up with a hangover. I feel terrible. "Kurt." I get no reply. Then I look around the room and relive that I'm in my room at my house. Which is weird, I was supposed to spend the night at Kurt's. I drag myself down stairs and drink a glass of cold water. Suddenly last night came rushing back to me. Its plays out like a movie. I raped Kurt. I throw up right then. How could I? Kurt my first love, the person I vowed to love forever. What happened to him afterwards? I'm pulled from my thoughts when door bell ringing.

I hear to door open that means my mom or dad got it. It's most likely one of their work "friends". I just try and focus on apologizing to Kurt. He is going to have to take me back; I mean one mistake won't break us up. Kurt said he would never say goodbye to me. "Katherine." My dad is shouting for my mother, that's strange. I distract myself by drinking mom water. "Blaine Anderson, get your ass in here Now!" Something is definitely wrong. I down the rest of my water and walk timidly into the living room.

"Yes father what is wrong?" I ask in a small but steady voice.

"Would you like to tell your mother and I, why the police are ringing a door bell with an arrest warrant for you?" My mother and father are standing next to each other with their arms folded over their chest and two police officers standing behind them.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Now I am scared.

"The police told us that they have a warrant to arrest you for rape! Rape Blaine, how could you do something like that! Blaine you have made so many mistakes in your life, but never would I thought that you would have raped someone. God damn it Blaine what happened? I want to know now!" I open my mouth my no noise comes out.

"Mr. Anderson, I know you want to know what happened, but we need to get him down to the station first. There we can explain what happened." My dad moves out of the way for the police officer to arrest me. He tells me my rights as he puts me in hand cuffs. They lead me out of the house to their car. My mother and father following behind to drive in their car. All of our neighbors are outside looking at the commotion that is happening in my house. I feel like I'm going to throw up. How bad is Kurt that cops are arresting me.

I sit in the back seat and before they close the door I lean out the side and throw up. I wish I have the use of my arms so I could wipe the remaining vomit off of my mouth. I lean back in the car and the door slams in my face.

The drive to the police station passes quickly. I keep wondering what happened to Kurt knowing that it can't be good since the cops are involved. I wonder what's going to happen to me. We get to the station and the police officer pulls me out of the car and walks me into the station. Once inside they lead me to a back room. An integration room. I gulp. They sit me in a chair and undo the hand cuffs. "Wait here your parents are going to come here, they want to hear the story and they are going to have your lawyer present." The police offer walks out leaving me alone. I stretch out my arms and wrists. My parents are furious with me. I am too, but I'm not letting myself got to jail for a mistake I made when I was drunk.

I'm not left alone long before the officers come back in with my parents and our lawyer. My mother sits on the left of me and my father sits on the right of me out lawyer next to him.

"Now we have brought in your son with the charge of rape. We can't give away details on who that person is and the extent on what happened to that person. What we want is a confession from Blaine and then we are spared going to trail and we just go down to the court how for sentencing or we go through a trail. The choice is yours." The officers remain calm, not giving an emotion away.

"We are going to take our chances in court." Our lawyer speaks up. We all turn to look at him. "I have worked through cases like this where they say they have all this evidence and they don't, which is why we are pleading not guilty." My parents nod liking that explanation.

"Ok, if that's what you want then we will set up a trial." The police officer puts me back in hand cuffs and puts me in a waiting cell until I can be transferred to the jail. _I hope this trail is soon._

**Review = Preview**


	5. Be Prepared

I wake up before Kurt does; I figure it's for whatever the doctor put into his vain is still working at keeping him asleep. It's only me and Kurt in the room, they only would allow one person to stay with Kurt and everybody agreed it should be me, because of the fact the Kurt won't let me leave his side. I hope that Kurt starts getting better soon, I have school come Monday and it's already Saturday. I sigh, knowing that I most likely won't be going back to school on Monday. I hope that the cops catch Anderson and they lock him away for a long, long time.

Kurt stars waking up slowly and when he does he starts crying, but no noise coming out because of his set jaw. I ring the bell for the nurse to come in and give him pain relievers. The nurse comes in and does that, but Kurt is still crying. When the door closes behind the nurse. I move so that Kurt is in my lap and I cradle him in my arms. Kurt looks like he is trying to scream in pain, but can. It breaks my heart and I yell at myself on the inside for forgetting about his tear.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry." I tell him softly. Tears still stream down Kurt's face. I do something bold that I never thought I would do for anyone, especially Kurt Hummel. I lean down and start kissing away his tears. Slowly Kurt starts to calm down and stop crying, but from the look in his eyes he still is in pain. I wish that I could go murder Blaine Anderson for what he did and I feel sick think that I once wanted him. I don't let myself think about it for too long, because Kurt needs me now. Kurt is trying to curl into me more, but it's too painful for him, so I start soothing him by petting his hair. Kurt starts to relax into me.

I know that it must be hard to show me this must true to me and I never want to give him a reason to take that away from me. This though surprise me, I've never been this way with another person. I never want to get close to someone, because it scares me to give someone your heart when they can break it. The feeling of me petting Kurt's hair puts him back to sleep, which is good he needs to heal and the best way is through sleep. I take the TV remote and put on some movie and put the volume on low for back ground noise. Even though Kurt is asleep I keep petting his hair, it seems to be helping me relax.

Sometime later in the day both Kurt and I are awakened from people talking in Kurt's hospital room. I open my eyes and see Burt and Carole is the plastic chairs, Finn by the door and the two detectives standing at the end of Kurt's bed. They are all talking is hush tones, as if they don't want Kurt to know what is going on. I look over at Kurt and see that he is in pain again and he is not happy that they are trying to keep something from Kurt.

Even through the pain, Kurt is giving all of them his bitch glare. Note to self don't ever let Kurt get pissed at me. Kurt looks up at me, telling me as best he can that he needs me to talk for him. I take a deep breath know that they won't like this.

"Kurt wants to know what you are all talking about." I tell them and they all look at me like I've grown another head.

"You can know what Kurt's want, you two aren't even friends." Burt tells me.

"Ok I know that weren't best of friends, but things have changed and I know for a fact that Kurt wants to know what's going on and not have it sugar coated." I tell them. I know that he wants to know but I don't know about the sugar coated part and one look at Kurt tells me that I was right. Burt lets out a huge sigh telling me that he doesn't want to let Kurt in on what is going on.

The detectives are getting board of this it seems, as they turn towards Kurt and I. "We have Mr. Anderson in custody. We took him in this morning for questioning. He has one of the best lawyers in town. They are getting fully ready for everything we throw at them. It won't be easy to win, but we have proof from the rape kid, the injuries and we have witnesses will to speak on your behalf." They look at me and I nod letting them know that I will help in every way to put Blaine Anderson in jail. "But we still need you to testify in court, that is the best chance we have, even with everything else its always better to have the victim." Kurt's eyes fill with tears at being called the victim and I start petting his hair hoping that it will calm him down enough so that he doesn't cry and it does the trick.

Kurt does his best so that he is looking me in the eye; I know that he wants me to say something. "Kurt will do it as long as I'm in the room with him?" I ask him making sure that I'm right and from the way his eyes brighten this tiniest bit tells me that I'm correct. I also know that I want to be the one to restore the happiness in Kurt's life, I want to put the light back in his eyes. The deceives see this and write it down in their notepads.

"That can always be arranged, we will make sure that Kurt has sight of Sebastian at all times in the room." They reassure us. "Now normally this whole thing would take a lot longer, but because of the circumstance and because of Blaine's lawyer they are working on having the trail very soon, so I would start getting ready for this." And with that they walk out, leaving me with a crying Kurt.

**Review = Preview **


	6. Going Home

A month later Kurt is allowed to be relished from the hospital. His jaw is now healed, but Kurt doesn't talk all that much and he only talks to me when he needs something. Also his tear has fully healed, but his ribs are still healing and they are so sore. Right now Kurt is getting ready to leave, we are all in the room helping him get all of his thing together. We are about done with everything when the two detectives come in, making everyone go silent.

"We hate to interrupt." The one says and then sees Kurt. "Oh wow it's good to see that you don't have that metal on anymore." Kurt nods. "We have got a court date; it will be in a week." The detective says and walks out. Leaving Kurt almost throwing himself into my arms. I just hold Kurt and pet his hair like I have been doing.

I hold Kurt in my arms and rock him, petting his hair and letting him cry into my shoulder. I look around the room and see Burt staring at Kurt with sad eyes, Carole staring at her husband with concern eyes and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, Finn just was staring out the door, uncomfortable as always, I still have no idea why he is so strange being around Kurt.

Kurt just holds onto me and cries, and I can't imagine how it must feel right now knowing that you have to go in front of everyone and retell everything that happened to him, and my heart breaks for him, it's not fair everything he has been through, even the things that I did with trying to steal Blaine from him. The thought of wanting Blaine makes my stomach turn in an uneasy way.

"Kurt everything is going to work out, I will be with you the entire time, all you have to do is focus on me, nothing will happen to you. You will be safe I won't let you get hurt." I speak softly into his ear, knowing that he is going to need all the reassurance he can get.

"Sebastian's right kiddo, we won't let anything happen to you and we will all be there." I see Burt and Carole send a pointed look at Finn and I see him gulp, looking more uncomfortable and I decide that I need to talk to Finn, this can't go on like this.

"Sweetie you will be fine, you are so strong and you will be able to do this." Carole tries to soothe Kurt, but he just keeps on crying into my shoulder. Burt and Carole both look towards Finn again for him to say something, but he looks the other way pretending he didn't see them.

Just then a nurse comes back in she looks startled. "Oh I thought you all left." She asks surprised.

"We were just leaving." Burt answers. Carole walks away from Burt and puts the rest of Kurt's things in his bag, trying to put his things in as neat as Kurt would, but in the end everything doesn't go in as neat as Kurt would have made it.

"Come on Kurt we have to leave now, I'm sure you can't wait to get back into your own room." Burt trying to gets Kurt to pull away or at least stop crying and it does help Kurt slow down the crying. Kurt still leaves his head on my shoulder when he finally stops crying, but I don't complain because right now I'm the only person he talks to, when he does talk which is about never, only asking for something to eat or drink.

Once Kurt has himself together, we leave the hospital room, hoping to never return. We walk out and I hold Kurt's hand, and Carole and Burt are carrying Kurt's bags. Finn walks ahead of us to get to the car first so he can open the doors, but I know that it's just his reason to get away from Kurt. We get to the car Burt and Carole put Kurt's things in the back. Burt sits in the driver seat, Carole in the passenger seat, leaving Kurt, Finn, and I to sit in the back. I sit by the on window, with Kurt almost in my lap, trying to move to make Finn more comfortable, because it's clearly written on his face that he does not want to be here with Kurt.

As we ride in the car I rub Kurt's lower back and it helps him drift off to sleep. Burt and Carole keep trying to look back at Kurt to see how he is doing and Finn is just staring out the window, avoiding looking at Kurt. By the time we get to Kurt's house he is out cold on my shoulder. As soon as the car is in park, Finn is jumping out of the car and running into the house, not even bothering to shut and of the doors behind him. Burt and Carole look after him disappointed, but let it go to help Kurt off of me. Burt took Kurt and carried him into the house as gently as he could so he didn't wake Kurt up. I followed after Burt up to Kurt's room and walked in as Burt laid Kurt gently on his bed. I stood in the door way and when Burt went to pass me he stopped and laid a hand on my shoulder for a short second before he left the room.

I look back over at Kurt and see him lying in an awkward position that looks uncomfortable, so I walk over and move him so that he on his back under the covers. Once I make sure that he isn't going to wake up, I walk out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me. Now is the time for me to talk to Finn.

**Review = Preview **


End file.
